


Ryuuji is a Dirty Birb

by ChickenXD



Series: NSFW papaisa [2]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, M/M, School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuji stays up in the lab one night and all of sudden... he has company</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryuuji is a Dirty Birb

**Author's Note:**

> i open 2016  
> with sin
> 
> (also yall can probably tell at some point that i decided to wing this fic

Ryuuji was sitting in the lab, working on a report. The clock was ticking late – it was almost 1 AM now, so he should probably be asleep, but the report was close to be done now, and Ryuuji wanted to try to get it done now. 

Usually Isa is the one who does the reports, but today he’d asked to leave early, and who was Ryuuji to stop him? Isa had helped him a lot with paperwork and preparing for meetings, so Ryuuji didn’t see anything wrong with letting him relax for a bit – knowing Isa, though, he might be in his room reading a book or playing games. 

Ryuuji opened his drawer and took out a few packs of cookies. He always keeps at least three boxes in there, just in case he got hungry during an experiment. Eating during experiments is against lab rules, of course, but he’s the department head, so nobody dared scold him. 

Well, Isa, sometimes, but he just took away the food without a word and gave Ryuuji a good glare. 

He heard the door click open behind him just as he was opening a pack of Oreos. Who could it be, at this hour?

“You’re still here, Kawara-sensei?”

Isa walked into the room – wearing a black sailor uniform, with a skirt. 

The sight was surprising, of course – so surprising Ryuuji couldn’t say a word and only stared in amazement. 

Isa walked in casually and sat down on the desk next to Ryuuji’s. Ryuuji was still staring, his jaw on the floor. 

“W… what are you doing here, Isa-kun?”

“Hmm… who knows,” Isa replied as he kicked off his shoes, letting them drop on the floor. “Maybe I’m just trying to seduce you.”

Upon Ryuuji’s closer observation, he noticed that Isa’s skirt was just above his knees, and he was wearing a pair of black thigh-high stockings. The uniform had long sleeves, slightly too long as they ended around Isa’s fingers instead of his wrists. 

Isa placed his foot on Ryuuji’s shoulder, and another foot on Ryuuji’s lap, grinding against his crotch. Ryuuji tried so hard to not look up Isa’s skirt, but with the view right in front of him, it was hard not to. Isa was wearing red panties – how scandalous!

“Liking what you see?”

“W… well, yes, but –”

“I don’t see a problem then.”

Isa reached out his hand to touch the obvious bulge in Ryuuji’s pants. 

_ Now is the time _ , Ryuuji thought to himself,  _ If I’m going to stop this, which I should, now is my last chance – _

“Isa-kun,” he called out, “Let’s not do this. Please.”

“But I want to,” Isa replied. “I know you want it too, sensei.”

_ Yes, most definitely _ , Ryuuji thought. God, he couldn’t help fantasizing about having sex with Isa for… who knows how long. Ever since Isa started hitting puberty and looking more mature, perhaps.

“Just because we both want it doesn’t mean we can do it,” Ryuuji argued. “Please, Isa-kun.”

Isa looked at Ryuuji for a while, as if questioning what was on his mind, and then hopped off the table. Ryuuji was going to breathe a sigh of relief when Isa instead sat on his lap and circled his hands around Ryuuji’s neck. 

“What you said is right, sensei,” Isa whispered, “But I’m a horny little boy who wants your affection, you see.”

Before Ryuuji could say anything else, Isa leaned over and placed a shy kiss on Ryuuji’s lips.

Ryuuji froze – he wasn’t sure what to do for a second. 

Isa felt so warm and tender against him. Ryuuji’s hands reflexively moved to wrap around Isa’s small waist, pulling him closer. Isa let out a soft gasp when Ryuuji kissed back, trying to savour every inch he could feel. 

Isa was a gasping for breath by the time they broke the kiss. Isa wiped a bit of saliva that was running down his chin with his finger –

Ryuuji could feel their dicks brushing between their bodies, and Isa was at least as hard as he was. 

“See, sensei,” Isa’s hand moved to touch Ryuuji’s dick, “You’re pretty excited about this too, aren’t you?”

Isa leaned over, wanting to kiss again, but Ryuuji pushed him away. 

“Don’t tempt me, Isa.”

Ryuuji’s expression was darker now, almost like he was really intent to eat Isa up. It was almost terrifying in a way, but Isa found it somehow arousing. Ryuuji probably wanted to look threatening, but Isa found himself more intent to go on now. 

“Well, what if I want to tempt you?” Isa rocked his hips slightly so that their dicks brushed, teasing – “Will you do anything to stop me then?”

Ryuuji could feel himself almost panicking now, but also excited. Isa was so close – Ryuuji wanted to touch him, wanted to fuck him right then and there, but doing that would mean crossing a line that he never imagined he would. 

“Well, sensei?”

He’d always thought of Isa as a very young lab partner, and he’d love to keep it that way, but –

He almost felt bad knowing he was the one who brought their relationship to this state. Maybe if he had never thought of Isa  _ that _ way, none of this would be happening –

“I guess if you’re not going to do anything about it,” Isa said with a naughty smile, “I might as well go ahead and do it.”

“You’re crossing a very dangerous line here, Isa.” 

Isa leaned over – so close that their noses were touching – 

“I know.”

_ Don’t think about it,  _ Ryuuji thought to himself as he once again felt Isa’s lips on his.  _ Just don’t think about it.  _

 

~•~

 

“So how did you get this uniform?”

“Bought it online,” Isa replied. All the papers had been put aside now, and Isa was lying on the table, with Ryuuji towering over him. Ryuuji placed his hand on Isa’s thigh, slowly moving it up, under his skirt. 

“I kind of like seeing you in this,” Ryuuji said as he tugged on Isa’s stockings, trying to take them off. “You should dress like this more. Not in front of the others, of course.”

Ryuuji pulled off the stocking, and Isa was starting to seem anxious now. Ryuuji got up on the table, and Isa quickly sat up to wrap his arms around Ryuuji’s neck, pulling him closer. 

“You want it so badly, Isa?” Ryuuji’s hand slid up under Isa’s shirt, and Isa shivered under the touch. Ryuuji’s hand felt rough and warm against his skin –

“God, yes.”

Ryuuji leaned over, giving Isa a rough kiss, and slowly trailing it down to his neck, where he bit between the neck and shoulder – it will leave a beautiful red mark in the morning for everyone to see. 

Ryuuji turned his focus now to Isa’s skirt – he raised it up, revealing the red panties under, and boy, Isa was very hard – his dick looked strained in those panties. 

“Let me take it off for you,” Ryuuji said as he pulled down the panties and threw it away. Isa hissed, embarrassed now that his dick was out in the cold air, 

Until Ryuuji leaned over and licked it along the shaft.

Isa let out a long, surprised moan. Ryuuji went on, taking the whole length in his mouth, and continued sucking. 

“Sensei,” Isa moaned – Ryuuji’s mouth felt so warm, so wet, “It feels so good…”

Ryuuji continued sucking, sometimes grazing with his teeth, before he pulled it out with a lewd pop and sat back up. There was some precum in his mouth now – he couldn’t quite describe the strange taste. 

“Well.” He put his fingers in his mouth, thoroughly coating it with saliva before pulling it back out for Isa to see – “You seem ready for this, Isa.”

“I am,” Isa replied, delirious with arousal – “I want you inside me, sensei. Please.”

“You filthy little boy,” Ryuuji teased, “I have to get you ready first, okay? Be patient.”

Ryuuji put in two of his fingers into Isa, and he could feel Isa’s muscles clench around them, trying to keep them in there. Isa let out another moan, his body tensing upon feeling the pressure in his ass. 

Ryuuji scissored his fingers, trying to relax the muscles while also pushing them deeper. Once he felt they were open enough, he thrust in another finger, and Isa moaned again. 

_ This feels so full already, _ Isa thought,  _ I wonder… what it’s going to be like when he puts his dick inside me. _

A few minutes later, Ryuuji pulled out, and Isa was overcome with a strange feeling – his ass felt so open and empty, desperately wanting to be filled. 

He was immediately distracted by the sound of a zipper being undone, though – he turned to see that Ryuuji was undoing his pants, too. 

Isa sat up and inched closer to Ryuuji, trying to speed up the process by pulling his pants down, but Ryuuji only laughed.

“Be patient, Isa-kun,” he said as he stood up to completely take off his pants, “I’ll be done with it soon, and then we can, you know, have fun.”

“Hurry up,” Isa moaned needily, “You’re being such a tease right now, sensei.”

“Alright, alright.”

Ryuuji took off his pigeon boxers, displaying his dick in full view. Isa swore he almost had a heart attack upon seeing that dick, but at the same time felt the overwhelming urge to kneel down and suck Ryuuji off right then and there.

Ryuuji got up on the desk now, in front of Isa. Here comes the exciting part…

“You got lube, Isa?”

“Ah, yes…” Isa quickly reached into his skirt pocket and took out a small bottle. Ryuuji put a generous amount on himself, and then some on Isa’s asshole, and pushed in. 

Isa let out a loud moan as he felt Ryuuji inside him – Ryuuji was so big it almost felt like his ass was going to split open, but at the same time it felt so good, so full. 

“Ah… Kawara-sensei,” he moaned, “Fuck me… harder. Make me come…”

“Let’s take it slow, Isa,” Ryuuji replied, “I don’t want to hurt you, if possible.”

“I don’t care,” Isa whined, “I just really want you right now.”

Ryuuji pushed in, slightly harder now, earning a moan or gasp from Isa everytime. It felt so satisfying, as if the feeling was primal, the need insatiable. 

Suddenly Isa felt like Ryuuji had pushed up at a certain point, and he came. It was a strange, wonderful feeling, like his body burst into many small pieces and he could see the stars. 

He could feel Ryuuji came inside him seconds later – he could feel the wet, warm cum in his ass.

 

“Kawara-sensei,” Isa called, “Sensei, it’s so wet…”

“Yeah…” 

Ryuuji let out a ragged, tired sigh as he pulled out. Isa was lying on the table, still in the uniform, now slightly stained with his own cum. 

Ryuuji leaned over to kiss Isa, who sat up to kiss him back. Isa held on to him tightly, burying his face in Ryuuji’s chest, still worn out from the sex.

“That was… good,” Isa  said, “We should do that again… sometime.”

“As long as you don’t come in here in the middle of the night and, you know, suddenly grab my crotch,” Ryuuji joked as he gave Isa’s butt as firm squeeze. “I mean, we didn’t get caught this time, but what if Tohri-kun had walked in or something?”

“Well, he can just watch,” Isa replied, “He certainly can’t join in.”

Ryuuji laughed as he placed a kiss on Isa’s forehead. “That’s really mean of you.”

 


End file.
